Inuyasha:The Valley of Fire
by Kag1517
Summary: Souta is kidnaped by Fluffy. Kagome and Inuyasha follow him only to face opticles why did he kidnap souta? read and find out! R
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: The Valley of Fire

Chapter1: Stealing Souta

Inuyasha ran through the forest with a crying Kagome on his back. Souta had been taken by Sesshoumaru for reasons far beyond them.

~*FLASHBACK*~

Kagome walked into the shrine "Souta, I'm home", she called. "Sis-", Kagome heard a crash. Runing up stairs, she saw a flash of white. It had run to the well, she ran to the broken window. There stood Sesshoumaru with a tied up Souta. "SOUTA!!", Kagome screamed, she ran down stairs to the well. They were gone, Kagome jumped into the well. "Inuyasha", Kagome called running to the village.

Inuyasha heard Kagome call like a church bell ringing beside your head. (those big bells you see on top of a temple or church that you an hear for miles.) Inuyasha sprang up running to see a crying Kagome running his way. "Kagome what happened", Inuyasha asked hugging Kagome. "Sesshoumaru h-he took S-Souta", Kagome cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha anger grew no one harmed Kagome's family as long as he was alive.

~* FLASHBACK OVER~*

So Inu and Kag told the rest of the group that they would be back in about a week. Now as you know they are traveling trying to find Souta by following his and Sesshoumaru's scent.


	2. Chapter2: Weakness

Chapter 2: Weakness

" Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagome was starting to calm down. "Kagome, are you going to be all right", Inuyasha asked, "ya, I'll gonna be ok", Kagome said. Inuyasha held on to Kagome jumping onto the treetops. Inuyasha felt Kagome rest her head on his shoulder, he looked back smiling at a sleeping Kagome. She needed the sleep it was sunset. They left early morning about six o'clock, so she was probably really tired.

~* With Souta *~

Souta woke up in a large underground room 'where am I', Souta asked himself. Sesshoumaru walked into the room " I need you to help me get rid of Inuyasha", he said emotionless. "Why do you want to get rid of Inuyasha, we both know he is the only one who's going to beat Naraku" Souta said. "How do you know of naraku" Sesshoumaru said puzzled, "I may be a ten year old but I know things" Souta said. "Well then tell me Inuyasha's weakness or you can kiss your sister goodbye forever" Sesshoumaru said glaring at Souta seriously. "Ok, ok his weakness is his mother" Souta lied. Sesshoumaru smiled and walked off buying it all. Souta knew that when Inuyasha's mother was mention he either got sad or **TICKED OFF**. ( you people know what I'm talking' about right? It's like when the one episode… what is it? Anyway he get really, really mad at Fluffy [Sesshoumaru] for tricking him bout' his mom and tried to attack him.)

~* Inu and Kag *~

Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his lap with his eyes closed he wasn't sleeping. He was still listening for any thing suspicious or sensing any thing evil or threatening to Kagome. 'where could Sesshoumaru have taken Souta what could he want with Souta' Inuyasha asked himself.

Kagome's dream

_I was in a pitch-black forest a heavy mist lay on the ground. "Kagome" I heard a voice call 'who is that voice I know that voice' then it clicked. 'Souta, bow could I have not known he was here all along I thought he was a demon' Kagome thought to herself. "Souta come here I'll take you home" Kagome called. "Kagome save me" Souta called. "what" Kagome called back, "Sesshoumaru toke me to the valley of fire. He asked me what Inuyasha's weakness I hold him it's his mother so be prepared…I love you" Souta's voice said._

~* Dream over *~

Kagome shot up with a scream, "Kagome what's wrong" Inuyasha asked in concern. Kagome turned around on the branch hugging Inuyasha sobbing uncontrollably in his chest. " I had a dream Souta came to me… and told me Sesshoumaru toke Souta to the…valley of fire and asked your weakness… Souta said it was your mother and…he told me to be prepared" Kagome said between sobs.


	3. Authors NOte

Authors Note:

Sorry you guys my stories are on hold for awhile, my piece of crap computer isn't loading so I'm luck I could write this!!!

So sorry I'll try to make chapters as soon as possible!

Love to all my readers,

Kag1517


End file.
